The present invention relates to a friction false twisting unit for the false twisting of threads by means of friction disks on three spindles arranged in a triangle. One set of the friction disks is arranged so that it may be swung out from and toward the spindle triangle and a lower thread guide is arranged on the housing of the swingable disk set.
One example of such a false twisting unit is shown in Patent EPO 2 19 246 A1. One set of the disks can be opened for insertion of a thread. This is required particularly in the case of twisting units which are equipped with disks of soft material since the already travelling thread cuts into the disks which have not yet started spinning. For threading, a set of disks is swung out of the disk triangle, and the thread is inserted by hand into the triangle which has not yet been closed. The swung out set of disks is then swung in closing the triangle in order that the thread should remain in the triangle. Swingable thread guides are arranged below and above the disks. The thread guides are swung into the triangle after completion of the threading. During this type of threading in the prior art, upon the swinging inward of the disk set, that is, when the thread receives its full twist, the thread is frequently thrown out of the triangle and even tears. The above process must therefore be repeated several times, which is very time consuming, especially since one machine may be equipped with more than 200 thread texturing places for which swingable disk sets are used.
In the present invention, the thread guide is arranged in the housing of the swingable disk set. The thread guide disk, which on either S or Z twisting is the lowermost disk of all the disk sets, is arranged to the right of the thread guide on the front of the stationary housing. An upper thread guide is arranged stationary. It has an eyelet opening which faces toward the right upon S twisting. The center of the eyelet is also shifted toward the right rear from the center of the disk triangle. The eyelet opening of the thread guide faces toward the left rear upon Z twisting. The eyelet center is shifted to the left rear from the center of the disk triangle.